6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sik Dude/Archive 2
Welcome to my talk page! Visit my archives! *1 Templates I got an idea. How about you make some templates for this wiki and make an article called "6Teen Wiki:Userboxes"? ZapSpit it out! 00:21, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Stubs Should we put the stubs on plotless pages where the information is basically from Wikipedia and nothing else or should they go on pages under a certain amount of bytes? ZapSpit it out! 01:26, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Also, you mind if you put the cast down on every episode page and put the same format you did on the 6teen Cast and Staff page? ZapSpit it out! 02:29, May 18, 2012 (UTC) 71.something I thought that anon was Stephen "Zap". Is he? :No. ::Okay. Mind if you make a Episodes template too? ZapSpit it out! 02:12, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Rules Am I allowed to edit the rules, or are they solely yours? :The rules aren't mine, they go to everybody. Administrators are welcome to edit the Rules page, but not my rulebook. BGs http://deliriousxdreamer.blogspot.com/2009/07/6teen-scenes.html -- Webkinz Mania :Backgrounds from places in the mall to upload here on the Wiki if you want. -- Webkinz Mania Pictures Some of the episodes only have 1 picture or none. They could use some more -Geoff109 hey whts up how do u become a admin and do u think i could be one because ive been on here for like 2 weeks and ive done some great edits Dtregle (talk) 01:46, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Fine by me. Someday you'll have that position. ZapSpit it out! 00:20, August 22, 2012 (UTC) The name change I did earlier was accurate as the character's name is Jonesy Garcia and just using Jonesy results in a redirect on the page. Ztyran (talk) 19:37, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Stores template Can you create a Stores template? If not needed, then I can understand. ZapSpit it out! 01:01, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I will. Later today. FH720 Ban I unbanned FH720 because I think you were a little quick to ban him. Also, I couldn't find where he said the wiki sucks in his edit history. If he makes one false move, though, feel free to reblock him forever. Ah, okay, that makes sense. I was willing to let him off the hook because I thought he really believed that the Hercules trivia was relevant. Thanks for sending me that; I blocked him for 6 months. You were right in the first place. Sorry for interfering. FH720 seems to be cooperating, and may have to some extent reformed; do you think we should shorten his ban? Hot Girls Should we combine the "Hot Girl" pages into one page? Tara Jo I'm not sure. I'd have to watch the episode. I'll do that and get back to you on it. If it isn't, I'll move Tara Johansen back to its original, one-name position. Hot Girls Pt. 2 I was able to combine all of the "Hot Girls" pages into one EXCEPT FOR Hot Blonde Wave Girl. For some reason, my (messed up) computer couldn't get to the page. Could you copy the text over, change the page to a redirect, and add the picture(s) to the gallery? Thanks! P.S.: The page is The Hot Girls. Thanks and... Thanks for taking care of the Hot Blonde Wave Girl page for me! Now, I have a question. Do you think we could merge all the one-time characters into one page? I have an idea of how it could be done, but I'd like to know if you think it should be done. Okay. I've put them into a category; all that's left to do is combine them. I'll get that tonight. Would you be willing to clean up anything my computer reacts poorly to? (I'll leave you a message if it does.) My computer behaved today, so you don't need to pick up any leftover pieces. I also finished adding the "Short Plot" templates to the episodes. Good news? Half the pages are long enough. Bad news? Half aren't. I'm going to start work on extending the plots tomorrow, if that's okay. :This is a question on a different topic: Bye Bye Nikki. Should we change the page into two pages (Part 1 and Part 2) or leave it as is? It seems to me, with the plot extensions that are going on and the copies of the video that I've found, it can be upped into two separate pages akin to those of Labour Day - Part 1 and Labour Day - Part 2. Ohai there. :3 (I didn't know anyone was paying attention to what me and Raptor were saying xDDD )PinkyTalk 23:00, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I only made those comments after Ryan banned me and eight other users forever for a very stupid reason. And I made them on a chat of a wiki Ryan had no control over. To make a long story short: the admins at the TD wiki are all crooks. Computer Issues Pt. 3 As you can probably guess from the title, my computer crapped out again, and as such I need something posted. This is the plot for Dirty Work: Nikki and Wyatt walk into Grind Me. Wyatt is wearing his Burger McFlipster's clothes. They order, and Wyatt tells Nikki that he's having a hard time at work, as Tim is making him rewrite the Burger Bible. Nikki then realizes that the person they gave their order to ignored them, and she begins to yell at him. The employee retorts with slogans that sound like Nikki, and Nikki acts like so many horrible customers she's had. He then gives them two cups and tells them to go pour a regular coffee. Nikki is threatening to have him fired when Wyatt drags her away. At the sugar table, she tears several sugars in a row and rants on about the horrible service. Wyatt notices, and points out that she's putting in too much sugar. He then suggests that she likes him, a suggestion Nikki vehemently denies. Jude and Jonesy walk through the mall. Jude points out that he's now the only employee currently working at Underground Video as Wyatt got fired and Wayne is on vacation, and Jonesy points out that this is good news, as the store is Jude's territory. He then demonstrates what this means with a foray into the arcade. Inside, he is accosted by a bunch of cheering prepubescent gamers, who pretty much serve him because he's so good. Jonesy then goes over to a game and begins to play. While he's playing, his phone rings, and one of the gamers picks it up. Jen is on the other end, and she tells him to tell Jonesy to start picking up his underwear. She then hangs up and returns to the conversation at hand with Nikki and Caitlin. Nikki is telling them about her bad coffee experience, and Jen and Caitlin know who she's talking about. They even have a name for him: Grumpy Hot Guy. Nikki's friends assume that she's crushing on him, even though Nikki repeatedly denies it. Wyatt then walks up, asking if there are any coffee-like beverages around. Nikki then says that she'll go get him coffee. As she leaves, the girls note that she is hooked. Wyatt's phone then rings, and he picks up. On the other end is a gamer, telling him that Jonesy is about to beat the world record high score on Space Annihilators. The girls ask what he'll win, and Wyatt tells them that Jonesy will be famous. This surprises them, as they can't see why someone would do it just for that. The gang, with the exception of Nikki, joins Jonesy in the arcade. He is in the final round he'll need to win. Wyatt mentions that he hates the arcade, and Jen asks how long Jonesy's been there. Jude tells them that Jonesy's been playing for four hours, and is 150 points away. Jonesy gets close to the record and closes in on the last target. He hits the target with everything he has and wins the level. Everyone cheers, and Jonesy makes a speech. An arcade employee appears and congratulates him before telling Jonesy that he has a month of free games and employee washroom access. In the Grind Me, Stone is being dressed down by the manager for being late. Stone replies with his usual sass, pointing out to her that, as caffeine is a stimulant, she is nothing more than a glorified drug dealer. Nikki then comes in and orders an incredibly hard to make latte. When Stone complains, she mocks him, and when he messes it up, she makes him do it again, much to his annoyance. Jonesy is showing his plaque off to his friends. Wyatt then asks if it bothers Jonesy that he's about 5 years older than most of the clientele, and Jonesy says it doesn't, taking it as a testament to his staying power. Jude then suggests that he play a few rounds on his champion game, and Jonesy agrees. He goes over to the game only to scream and run back. There, he sees the employee putting up a plaque of another customer. When Jonesy asks why, the employee states that Jonesy's high score was beaten right after he left by another customer, Nelson. Nelson then walks in, trailed by an entourage that just yesterday followed Jonesy. Jonesy confronts him and challenges him to a 2-player game, winner takes all. Nelson agrees, and it's on. At the Khaki Barn, two of the clones are fighting over a silk scarf. When Chrissy points out that there are more in the back, they argue that there aren't any in pink. Nikki then comes up and offers to buy them coffee, much to their surprise. Given the stunts she's pulled before when it comes to coffee, they are wary of letting her get the coffee. The game is going strong in the arcade. Suddenly, Jonesy loses, and he punches the game in frustration. The game coughs and breaks. Stanley points out that Jonesy is going to get it and then punches Jonesy in the groin. The hurt Jonesy waddles over to the employee, asking when the game will be fixed, and the employee says it'll be fixed when it's fixed. Jonesy then walks back to the champion and challenges him to another game. He loses this one, two. When he tells a gamer to get him a soda, the gamer blows him off. His opponent then catches one from his entourage and opens it, acting like Jonesy did when he first entered the arcade. Jonesy's eyes widen as he realizes there's a new sheriff in town. Nikki walks into the cafe and grabs the book Stone is reading. She mocks his choice of reading material, and Stone points out that she likes him. Nikki starts to deny it, but Stone points out that nobody drinks that much coffee and that he likes her too–a lot–and he properly introduces himself. Nikki at first has nothing to say, so Stone asks her out. Nikki readily agrees to the date. Jen and Caitlin watch Nikki carry the coffees back in. They note that things are heating up. Inside, Nikki hands coffees to two of her co-workers. She is about to hand the third one to Kirsten when Jen and Caitlin startle her, and she spills the hot coffee all over Kirsten. Kirsten, skin burning, starts running around the store screaming, and the two others chase her. Jen and Caitlin ignore this, and Jen asks if she wants to see a movie. Nikki refuses, making excuses about working late and going home early because she's tired, and her friends leave. Outside, Jen notes that Nikki was lying, and she and Caitlin plan to watch over Nikki and Stone in order to ensure the date goes smoothly. Later, the boys are gathered at Underground Video. Jonesy is still down in the mouth at having been defeated. Wyatt asks what the big deal is, and Jonesy tells his friends that whenever something went wrong in his life, like losing a hockey game or being rejected by a girl, he could go to the arcade and feel like a winner. Jude then tells him that he has to get his title back, and Jonesy agrees, saying that he'll do whatever it takes, no matter what the cost. Nikki is working when Stone arrives to take her out. They are leaving when she gets called back, with Chrissy stating she still has an hour left. The couple mock the Khaki Barn workers and leave. Jen and Caitlin watch as they go by. Jen then notes that it's like Nikki is dating her doppelgänger. Caitlin agrees, and they note that, if this is the case, they'll get on each others nerves very fast. Jen then says that they have to follow and make sure that things don't get too serious. Later, Jonesy is continually harassing his rival. He stops when the employee tells him to stop at the risk of losing his gold pass. Jonesy stops, but tells the champion to just wait until the big match that night. Nikki and Stone are watching the movie. Nikki asks for some popcorn, and Stone playfully refuses to share. They then laughingly fight over the snack. Caitlin and Jen, sitting in another row, see this, and decide to move in closer. They move to seats in the row directly behind the dating couple. Nikki notices, and tells Stone that she needs her help with something and whispers a plan in his ear. Stone then loudly thanks Nikki for paying for the date. Nikki replies that it was no problem, as she just took some money from the Khaki Barn's registers. She then asks what they'll do next, and Stone says that they should lift someone's wallet. At this, Jen stands up and loudly denounces the boy to Nikki, stating that he's a criminal. In response, a wise guy in the back of the theater cracks "I'll hire him to shut you up!" Nikki then introduces Stone to her nosy friends, and they realize that Nikki knew they were there all along. They introduce themselves to Stone, and then explain to Nikki that they were worried about her, because she broke their date and went out with a guy they didn't know. The usher then comes along and tells them that they have to leave, as they are disrupting the movie. At the arcade, the two gamers ready themselves. Jonesy starts out strong, but slowly starts losing ground, and in the end loses after one round. The boy walks off a proven champion, and Jonesy slams his head against the game. The employee then arrives and tells Jonesy that he has to take the pass back because of how Jonesy's been behaving recently. Jonesy tearfully hands it over, and Wyatt suggests they leave. Later, in the coffee shop, Jonesy is thinking he's past his prime. At that moment, a sweater-clad girl greets him, and this instantly perks him up. Jonesy then states that maybe he's not past his prime; rather, he should probably hang up the old arcade trophies and focus on more mature pursuits, such as women. Outside the Gigantoplex, Nikki is apologizing to Stone for her friends. Stone agrees, but then asks her out again, saying that she'll pay this time. Nikki agrees on the grounds that they choose a good movie the next time. Stone then leaves, and Nikki turns to her friends and tells them not to tell Jonesy just yet; she doesn't want him to be hurt. The next day, Caitlin and Jen are discussing betting odds on Stone calling Nikki when Nikki tells them to be quiet, as the boys are coming. They take their seats, and Jen notes that Jonesy passed on the title yesterday. Jonesy agrees that it was a good thing, and then thanks Jen for not putting his underwear up all over the Big Squeeze. Jen is about to say something when Jonesy asks if anybody wants tacos. Jude says he does, and asks if Jonesy has any money. In response, Jonesy reaches into his pocket, but pulls out a not-so-white pair of tighty-whiteys. ---- Please copy and paste to the plot section of the indicated episode. Snap, seems I messed up; I accidentally gave you the plot for Jonesy's Low Mojo instead. Since my computer still won't let me on Dirty Work, could you copy and paste the above plot to Low Mojo and paste the one below to Dirty Work? I'm really sorry about the mess up. ---- Jude is walking into work with a girl attached. He manages to shake her off, and she then tries to kiss him. After some haggling, he gets her to kiss his hand and leave. Jonesy then points out that the girl was a real clinger, and Jude notes that he's right. Jude then tells him that every time he tries to break up with her, she goes psycho, and this messes with his mojo. Jonesy then tries to couch it in skating terms; Jonesy can't skate, but he can break up with girls, whereas Jude can skate but can't break up with girls. Jonesy then states that he can learn to do difficult skating tricks, and Jude can learn to break up with girls. All it takes is practice. Jude then suggests that, instead of practicing, he just pays Jonesy five dollars to break up for him, and Jonesy agrees. Jude's girlfriend is holding two coffees and wondering where Jude is. Jonesy walks in and tells her that Jude's broken up with her, and then asks if he can have the coffee. The girl hands it over, and Jonesy goes to meet his friends, who are at a table. They point out that what he just did was pretty cold, and Jonesy tells them that it's just business. They watch the girl throw a tantrum, and understand why Jude wanted to break up. Jonesy then gets an idea to start a new business based on this. Nikki summarizes this as doing other peoples dirty work. Caitlin then says she has to go, as a new cosmetics line is coming out today. Jen then offers Jonesy $5 to tell her stepbrother not to leave his underwear in the bathroom before she pulls it away, noting that she just told her stepbrother. Caitlin steps up to the stand. There is one container left. Tricia then arrives. They look at each other twice before they grab it at the same time. They then begin to fight over it. The salesgirl, wanting to not have to call security, notices that they "forgot" to put the last one out, and Tricia takes it. Caitlin then rises and pays for the one she got. Nikki is folding sweaters when the clones tell her she's folding them wrong. Nikki admits they're right, and then suggests that they fold the clothes themselves. The girls start in doing this, and Nikki heads for the door, where Stone is waiting. He asks if they're still going to a concert on the weekend, and Nikki says that they are. Jonesy is wearing a rooster hat and announcing his latest scam. Jude looks on and realizes that he was the first customer. Jonesy then takes a call, listens, and then tells Wayne he can pay later. Jonesy then yells at Jude to get back to work, much to Jude's annoyance. Stuart Goldstein exits the escalator and walks by three punkish girls. One of them trips him, and Jen sees. She then tells Nikki about the danger of the Escalator Girls. Nikki is about to comment on how ludicrous this is when Caitlin arrives. She looks like she's wearing blackface. When her friends ask about it, she tells them that dark tans are in. Jen then suggests that she apply it to the rest of her body, but Caitlin says she can't, as the makeup is too expensive. Nikki then notes that she has to get to work, and Jen stands up, agreeing that she has to go too. As she stands, she twirls her keys around her finger. Suddenly, the keys slip off and slide towards the Escalator Girls. One of them raises her foot slightly and stops them. Stone is playing the bongos. Jonesy watches and complains about him. Wyatt says that Jonesy sounds jealous, but Jonesy waves him off, stating that he's over Nikki now. Wyatt then goes back to business, listing the jobs Jonesy signed up for. Jonesy then goes around the mall, either glorying in firing guys from their jobs at the behest of the bosses who hired him and comforting girls whose boyfriends hired Jonesy to break up with them. This comes to a head when he steals Wayne's fries due to his mom's wishes and breaks apart Jason and Joanie. At this, the mall cheers him. Later, he is hanging out at Underground Video with the guys, discussing how good the job is, when Wayne bursts in and accosts him. He then proceeds to chase Jonesy, seeking vengeance. The Escalator Girls are still hanging around. Jen comes by and asks to bum a glass of water. Caitlin gives it to her, and Jen sips. She then spits it out when she sees Caitlin. Caitlin's face has gotten worse; she now has several zits. Jen tells her to look in a mirror. Caitlin rolls her eyes at this, but does as requested, and is shocked. Tricia then comes up to the juice stand, complaining about her new look. Caitlin defends herself, and Jen points out that she'd be laughing at Tricia if it weren't for Caitlin. Wayne chases Jonesy through the store. Jonesy hides in a mannequin display, and Wayne runs past. Stone then comes by, talking on the phone with a girl. Jonesy hears and follows. When Stone finishes, he is happy, but he then remembers Nikki. Stone turns around and bumps into Jonesy. Stone recognizes him as the breaking bad news guy, and hires him to break up with Nikki. Jonesy asks why he wants to break up, and Stone states that his ex-girlfriend is moving back into town and that they plan to hook up. He then thanks Jonesy and walks away. Jonesy looks at his acquired tender, unhappy with the deal. Jonesy is by the lemon, alone. At a table behind him, two girls are talking about boyfriend troubles. Jonesy interrupts to break the news to one that her boyfriend has been dating the other. The girl, angered, slams her bowl of nachos down on her friends head before writing her phone number on a slip of paper and giving it to Jonesy. Jonesy looks at it, unhappy. Jude and Wyatt then appear and notice how he looks. They guess that he ran out of customers, but Jonesy tells them business is better then ever. He then notes that money and chicks do not buy happiness, which worries them, as that statement is not what you'd expect to hear from Jonesy. Jen mentions to Caitlin that she's now getting desperate, as she really needs her keys. Caitlin says she'll help after her cosmetician's appointment. Nikki is "helping" a customer. Jonesy watches tearfully. Wyatt suggests that he do it as he would rip off a bandage: as fast as possible. Jonesy goes in but can't break the news, instead just pulling Nikki into a hug. Caitlin goes to her cosmetician. There, the woman is initially shocked, but says she can help. She then goes through a series of complex procedures. When they are finished, Caitlin looks exactly the same. Caitlin angrily points this out, and the doctor says that all fine wrinkle lines around her eyes are gone. This angers Caitlin, and she storms out, donning her wide-brimmed hat again. Jude and Wyatt join Jen. Jen is waiting for Caitlin to help her out. Jude and Wyatt point out that this is a bad idea, with Jude even saying that he left his skateboard with them after it wheeled over there. Later, the two boys bypass the lemon and notice it's closed. Jude reads a notice taped to it, which says that the stand is closed due to severe ugliness. Caitlin then calls and asks Jude to deliver a message to Jonesy, who is not picking up his cell. Jonesy, meanwhile, is discussing things with Stone. Jonesy refunds him, but Stone refuses. Jonesy then says that management reserves the right to refuse service. In response, Stone threatens to tell everyone that Jonesy is dating five rebound chicks. Jonesy tells him this breaks the guy code, but Stone doesn't care. Jonesy then says that Nikki is more important than they are and takes off his rooster hat. Jonesy fires himself and leave. Stone calls him a wimp, and tells himself uncertainly that Nikki can be reasonable. In the Khaki Barn, Nikki is not being reasonable. Stone tries to explain himself, but Nikki will have none of it. When Stone says he hired Jonesy to break up with her, this drives Nikki over the edge, and she starts throwing things at him. The clones join in, standing up for a fellow girl. Stone runs out, and Jonesy comes in. Nikki points out that Stone is a total jerk, but then realizes that Jonesy already knew. She then asks him if he thinks she's harsh, and Jonesy says he does; however, that's one of the things he likes about her. He then tells her to never change, and they hug. Meanwhile, the Escalator Girls are shaking Stanley down. This is the last straw for Jen, who yells at them. In doing so, the girls back down, and drop Stanley. They then willingly hand over the keys and Jude's skateboard. Later, the gang is gathered by the closed lemon. Wyatt notes that the soda he bought was expensive, and Jonesy hands over a fiver, which was part of the money he earned. He now doesn't want it because he believes it has bad karma attached. Wyatt's phone then rings, and he answers. Caitlin is on the other end. Nikki listens in and discovers she can hear her from two sides. She then goes behind the lemon and drags out Caitlin. Nikki asks if Caitlin is still wearing the bad makeup, and Caitlin tells her it's too expensive to throw out. Jen then puts on the tough-girl routine again, but it doesn't work on Caitlin. When Jen points out that the Escalator Girls fell for it, Caitlin says they bought it because she hired Jonesy to tell them Jen is a champion kickboxer who killed a guy in a fight the year before. This dispirits Jen. While Caitlin is distracted by Jen, Nikki grabs the compact and throws it at the Escalator Girls. They catch it and giggle evilly. The gang are gathered around the Big Squeeze. Caitlin's face is back to normal, although the same cannot be said for the Escalator Girls, who have used the makeup. Jude's ex then walks up and delivers invitations to a party to everyone but Jonesy. When Jonesy asks why, Rita slaps him and then yells at him that it was a message from the rebound girls. She closes by using a variation on the line Jonesy used when he broke up with her for Jude, and storms away, leaving Jonesy demanding royalties as his friends laugh. Another Stub Topic: Voice Actors After scrounging around on the internet for a while doing searches, I was able to find out some information about Megan Fahlenbock. I added it to her page and extended it to 1497 bytes. My question is what the byte limit should be for voice actor stubs; how long do you think they must be to escape classification as such? Something else just occured to me; do you think that we should add a "Voice Actors" template like those at the bottom of character pages? The Pet Store, The Baby, and a Kissing Couple Do you think we should get rid of Jason and Joanie, Emma Masterson Jr., and Pets and the City as pages? It strikes me that as we have no information on any of them (beyond some basics), they're essentially going to be perma-stubs. With Emma, we could redirect it to her mother's page, but with the other two, there's not much we can do. Merging the Greeter Gods/Goddesses Do you think we should merge the pages? A Few Things: # I think I've fleshed out all the short plots, but could you look at the episodes to make sure? # Are you sure we should keep Bye Bye Nikki as one page instead of splitting it into Part 1 and Part 2? # Do you think we should make pages for every game? If so, should there be a Games page listing those on Teletoon and those on the official site and separating the two?